Love Candy
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: Il est de notoriété publique qu'Isaac Lahey est un garçon un peu étrange. Surtout quand il est amoureux.


**Love Candy**

 **Hello mes tourterelles.**

 **Ceux qui me connaissent savent que je n'apprécie pas plus que ça Scott McCall. Mais bon, comme certains le savent, mon prompt de l'été étant "je t'aime", me fallait bien une idée sur ce fandom...**

 **Première fois que je m'essaie au Scisaac et que j'occulte totalement le Sterek, youhou.**

 **En tout cas l'idée m'est venue sur la plage (abandonnée… coquillages et crustacés), en voyant un métisse et un blondinet se rouler des patins amoureusement.**

 **'me suis dit que ça pouvait être Scott et Isaac. Donc voilà.**

 **A la beta, la super Cathouchka31 :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **OooOooOooO**

Cette nuit-là était particulièrement chaude. L'orage grondait dehors, mais il ne pleuvait pas. Malgré tout, Scott n'avait mis que quelques minutes à s'endormir profondément. La pleine lune était passée, il était épuisé et n'avait cessé de rêver de l'instant où il poserait sa tête sur l'oreiller.

La maison McCall était plongée dans un calme presque irréel. Mélissa assurait le service de nuit à l'hôpital et aucun souci au lycée ou dans les environs n'était à déclarer. Le bêta s'était dit qu'il pourrait enfin dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

Vers deux heures du matin, pourtant, quelque chose le tira des bras de Morphée.

Un poids sur son matelas, les couvertures tirées sur le côté.

Scott soupira et se retourna légèrement vers Isaac qui s'installait près de lui.

« L'orage ? » Marmonna-t-il au blond, les yeux à moitié ouverts.

Il vit son camarade de classe acquiescer en silence tout en ramenant les draps sur eux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Scott retrouvait Isaac dans son lit. Depuis qu'il vivait chez les McCall, le jeune homme avait des comportements parfois inattendus. Ainsi, Scott était le seul à savoir qu'Isaac ne pouvait jamais dormir seul quand l'orage grondait sur Beacon Hills. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il n'en avait pas peur, mais que ça lui rappelait son père.

Scott n'avait fait aucun commentaire et avait laissé l'autre adolescent dormir avec lui.

Bien qu'ils passent le plus clair de leur temps à se chamailler et à se faire remonter les bretelles par Mélissa, les deux garçons parvenaient à cohabiter sans trop de dégâts.

Cette nuit-là, donc, Isaac était à nouveau enroulé comme un sushi dans les draps de Scott, malgré la moiteur vespérale à la limite du supportable.

Le bêta se coucha sur le flanc et ne mit pas longtemps à se rendormir, bercé par la respiration lente de son camarade. Seulement, quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit Isaac se coller à son dos et enrouler ses bras autour de son torse nu, son souffle chaud contre sa nuque.

Cela finit par réveiller complètement Scott qui s'était raidi.

« Qu…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Pour toute réponse, Isaac resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de lui.

« Isaac », murmura Scott, bien qu'ils fussent seuls dans la maison. « Il fait au moins 40 ! »

Le susnommé enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et inspira profondément. Scott posa une main sur le bras possessif du garçon. Ce dernier utilisait sa force de loup pour l'empêcher de se libérer facilement de son emprise.

« Isaac », insista Scott en usant lui aussi de sa super-force. Mais l'adolescent était tenace.

Il sentit alors quelque chose d'humide parcourir lentement sa nuque. Isaac souffla doucement sur le chemin qu'il venait de tracer de sa langue, faisant frissonner Scott.

Scott, qui en était tellement abasourdi qu'il avait même relâché son bras.

Prenant cela comme une invitation, Isaac passa ses lèvres le long de sa nuque et vint aspirer la peau à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule. Malgré lui, Scott laissa échapper un soupir, mais se reprit bien vite.

« Isaac ! Tu dors ou quoi ? »

Il essaya de se soustraire une nouvelle fois à son emprise en remuant comme une anguille prise dans les filets d'un pêcheur.

« J'ai l'air de dormir ? » Répondit enfin le blond.

Il glissa ses mains le long de son torse, caressant ses muscles saillants de haut en bas, de bas en haut... Scott étouffait sous les draps. Ou était-ce dû à cette soudaine proximité gênante ?

Son cœur tambourinait très fort dans sa poitrine. Son loup commençait à s'agiter comme pour l'avertir d'un proche danger. Mais il n'y avait qu'eux, dans une maison vide, une chaude nuit de printemps. Et l'orage continuait à rouler, accentuant la lourdeur de l'atmosphère et électrisant l'air plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Isaac caressait lentement ses flancs, son ventre… Scott était perdu. Des sentiments contradictoires l'animaient. Il était pris entre l'envie irrépressible de violemment le repousser et celle de se laisser cajoler. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il devait faire, pourtant.

« Isaac, arrête ça ! » Pantela-t-il alors qu'il sentait son loup tenter de prendre le contrôle.

Ça devenait dangereux.

« T'es pas très convaincant », susurra le fils Lahey en parsemant son cou de baisers fiévreux.

Scott ferma fort les yeux tandis qu'un long frisson parcourait son échine.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Isaac glissa ses mains sous l'élastique de son caleçon et saisit sans cérémonie sa virilité en éveil. Scott ne put retenir un halètement surpris et se cambra malgré lui, ses prunelles se teintant de jaune.

La culpabilité lui tordit l'estomac. Il _aimait_ ça. Son corps réagissait avec enthousiasme à la caresse intime. Ça n'allait pas. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Ils n'étaient pas censés faire ces choses-là.

La chaleur parut s'intensifier à mesure qu'Isaac accélérait le va-et-vient de sa main. Il initia un mouvement de bassin et Scott hoqueta en sentant son érection contre lui.

Non, _ça n'allait pas._ Pourtant, le bêta ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre geste. Il était à la fois extrêmement embarrassé par la situation, pétrifié par ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et en colère contre sa raison qui avait foutu le camp au moment où Isaac avait glissé sa main dans son caleçon.

Le blond s'était un peu plus collé contre lui. Il frottait son bassin contre ses reins et haletait doucement contre son oreille, glissant sa langue juste _là_ , mordillant son lobe et le suçant avec envie. Scott en devint fou et laissa échapper un premier gémissement, timide et mal assuré.

Ses joues étaient en feu. L'orgasme était proche et sans pouvoir contrôler quoi que ce soit, ses hanches se mirent à onduler pour toujours plus de friction, toujours plus de contact. Encore quelques secondes et il verrait les étoiles…

Sauf qu'Isaac arrêta tout mouvement et le relâcha. Scott ne put s'empêcher de grogner, son esprit tentant difficilement de se reconnecter avec son corps.

Le blond le saisit par les épaules et le fit s'allonger sur le dos. Il passa une jambe entre les siennes et s'allongea presque entièrement sur lui. Ses yeux aussi avaient pris une teinte flamboyante.

Les deux loups s'observaient, la respiration chaotique. L'odeur de désir et l'excitation flottaient dans toute la chambre, les enfermant dans une bulle de bien-être irréelle.

Scott était hagard. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait désormais était l'érection du garçon contre la sienne, la finesse de leurs caleçons respectifs rendant le contact atrocement excitant. Ça n'allait définitivement pas.

Isaac continuait à l'observer de ses beaux yeux luisants. Il avait un air fasciné sur son visage d'ange, à peine éclairé par la lune. Les prunelles semblaient s'enflammer dès qu'un éclair éblouissait l'obscurité et que le tonnerre grondait au loin.

Scott se dit que le bêta était beau, ainsi alangui contre lui, le souffle court et les joues roses… _Euh… minute !_ Venait-il vraiment de penser _ça_ ?! Il ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et tenta de s'imaginer le visage de… Kira, tiens. Cette fille lui plaisait beaucoup. Bien sûr, ça ne marcha pas.

« Scott ? » Murmura Isaac en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes, sans toutefois les toucher.

Le susnommé ouvrit les yeux et déglutit.

« Si tu continues… »

Il laissa planer sa menace qui était, il fallait le dire, absolument pitoyable. Le loup au-dessus de lui haussa les épaules avec indifférence et se pencha encore jusqu'au contact. Scott était complètement paniqué, maintenant. Il s'obstina à ne pas bouger les lèvres, rassemblant le maximum de volonté pour pouvoir enfin repousser le garçon, quitte à lui faire mal.

Mais alors qu'il était à deux doigts de trouver le courage nécessaire, Isaac saisit au même moment sa fierté. Sous la surprise, Scott geignit et ouvrit la bouche et le traître en profita pour y glisser sa langue et l'embrasser avec force.

Scott lutta mollement quelques instants, mais l'autre savait y faire. Sa langue caressait la sienne sensuellement tandis qu'il le masturbait avec vigueur. La chaleur s'intensifia. Scott se dit qu'il devait être rouge pivoine… c'était tellement embarrassant et délicieux à la fois… Jamais on ne l'avait embrassé comme ça. Tellement différent avec Allison. Certes, avec elle, ça lui avait plu évidemment, mais là… il y avait _quelque chose_.

« Isa…aah… arrête… hm… », gémit-il en agrippant avec force les draps sous lui avant de rejeter la tête en arrière et de se répandre longuement dans la main du blond.

Isaac avait toujours cette expression fascinée sur le visage. Il détaillait chaque trait du visage de l'autre, ses pommettes rosies, ses yeux brillants, ses lèvres malmenées entrouvertes… Un léger sourire fendit son visage alors que Scott reprenait pied dans la réalité.

Ce dernier détourna immédiatement le regard et repoussa enfin son ami trop entreprenant, la honte se peignant sur son visage. Il lui tourna le dos et rabattit avec énergie les couvertures sur lui.

« Ça t'a pas plu ? » Chuchota Isaac tellement innocemment que cela aurait même pu déconcerter une nonne.

Scott l'ignora et l'autre resta un moment figé dans l'obscurité en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais il sentait que s'il le faisait, le bêta ne serait plus tellement docile et l'enverrait sur les roses, ou bien pire.

Alors, il quitta le lit et retourna dans sa chambre en silence.

L'orage était passé.

 **OooOooOooO**

Mélissa remuait distraitement son café, racontant aux deux adolescents sa nuit passée à l'hôpital.

Scott était prostré sur sa chaise, et s'il ne faisait pas attention, il finirait bientôt par se noyer dans son bol. Isaac, lui, commentait avec enthousiasme les petites histoires de Mélissa sans jamais lâcher l'autre loup des yeux.

« … Et vous ? Vous avez bien dormi les garçons ? »

Scott se tendit et releva le menton. Il plongea dans le regard malicieux d'Isaac.

« Mieux que jamais », répondit le blond, son sourire s'élargissant.

« Je vais aller me coucher, d'ailleurs », annonça l'infirmière. « Bonne journée, les enfants. Ne soyez pas en retard pour le lycée. »

Elle quitta la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, laissant les deux adolescents se toiser en chien de faïence.

L'embarras était toujours présent sur le visage de Scott… mais cette fois, ce sentiment semblait mêlé à de la colère. Isaac finit par le lâcher du regard et se leva, comme si de rien n'était.

Scott finirait par l'aimer.

D'autant qu'on prévoyait de l'orage pour la nuit prochaine.

* * *

 **Pas trop catastrophique ?**

 **A bientôt mes kiwis bleus.**

 **Maly.**


End file.
